


Kazuhito Yuu and snow

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Rogues [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Before First one, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: I really enjoy this and all parts at the end will be put together into a book and deleted from AO3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I really enjoy this and all parts at the end will be put together into a book and deleted from AO3

An open space is ahead of him, with a village. 

That’s the first thing that registers in Keiji’s logic-ruled mind. As part of the guard he hardly ever had to be cautious crossing an exposed place except when setting up for a surprise attack.

One such occasion had been a few years ago, against the great Cra’hal nation. 

_ A single snowflake drifts in the wind to alight on Keiji’s elegant dark lashes. Instead of melting before Keiji can blink it off as snowflakes at home do, this settles and stays, joined soon by others to make Keiji’s eyes framed by white. _

_ Still Keiji does not move.  _

_ The sect of the Guard he's in has been sent to enemy land. _

_ Behind him are the concerned whispers of his brother-in-arms, concerned about how they will get past this point. The cause of their problems at the moment? A village. _

_ One village. In enemy territory. With enemy soldiers. With enemy soldiers. _

_ Normally this would not be a problem. Now there is a very simple reason for their problems.  _

_ Enemy messengers. _

_ Enemy messengers, snug in their homes. _

_ Enemy messengers, standing by posts. _

_ Enemy messengers, never without an avian companion. _

_ Enemy messengers, that could stop their plan with a few runs of a quill over paper. _

_ They must not attack. Lest they be seen. _

_ Circling around the village, the paths, the farms would take time. _

_ Time they do not have. _

_ Time in which their comrades would die. _

_ Time in which the enemy would attack. _

_ Time in which their families would perish. _

_ No. They can not go around. _

_ Not unless they are willing to risk the grievous consequences. _

_ So what will they do? _

_ Keij has heard whispers from the front lines about huddling here until they are blanketed white and dark has covered all with its blanket of safety. _

_ Keiji passes time by going over strategies in his head, running mental simulations. Although he is an archer, swordplay is a useful skill. Essential, really. _

_ Keiji’s eyes snap open with the small whisper of breath beside him. _

_ The archer beside him, Kazuhito Yuu, grins at him, motioning to the slowly moving procession with a nimble hand.  _

_ Kazuhito is a relatively new addition to the group of about one hundred. He’d started with his first bow and arrow not even twelve years before, but knew his well. He’s a charming young man, with dusky locks about shoulder length, most often pulled back in a loose ponytail to “keep it out of my eyes,” although Keiji finds it unreasonable, as Kazuhito could just cut his hair. When this was pointed out, Kazuhito just laughed and said it reminded him of his sister.  _

_ Keiji is aware that a few years back Kazuhito’s sister was slain in battle, but kept his mouth shut. _

_ They did manage to keep to the outskirts of the village, a couple of guards at the rear dragging massive pine branches to cover their tracks. _

Keiji wonders what it would be like, living in a village again. The last time for him had been some five years ago.


End file.
